historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of New Year's Revolution
Event: WWE RAW's New Year's Revolution Date: January 9, 2005 Location: San Juan, Puerto Rico Arena: Coliseo De Puerto Rico Attendance: 15,764 World Tag Team Title Match: William Regal and Eugene Dinsmore defeated Christian and Tyson Tomko (16:00) when Eugene pinned Tomko to retain the tag team titles...Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Lita (3:47) to win the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match #1: Shelton Benjamin pinned Maven (6:03) to retain the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match #2: Shelton Benjamin pinned Maven (0:05) to retain the title...Muhammed Hassan pinned Jerry Lawler (10:55)...Kane pinned Gene Snitsky (11:34)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Elimination Chamber Match): '''Triple H defeated Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, Randy Orton, and Batista (34:58) in an "Elimination Chamber" match to win the title. Chris Jericho pinned Edge (19:20). Batista pinned Chris Benoit (26:15). Batista pinned Chris Jericho (27:30). Randy Orton pinned Batista (32:30). Triple H pinned Randy Orton (34:58). Shawn Michaels was the special guest referee. ---- '''Event: WWE RAW's New Year's Revolution Date: January 8, 2006 Location: Albany, New York Arena: The Pepsi Arena Attendance: 10,006 Sunday Night Heat Match: Chavo Guerrero Jr. defeated Gene Snitsky...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ric Flair defeated Edge (7:10) by Disqualification to retain the title...Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Mickie James (7:24) to retain the title...Jerry Lawler pinned Gregory Helms (9:02)...Triple H pinned The Big Show (16:20)...Shelton Benjamin pinned Viscera (7:05)...Bra and Panties Gauntlet Match: Ashley Massaro defeated Maria Kinelis, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, and Victoria (11:30) in a "Bra and Panties Gauntlet" match...World Heavyweight Title Match (Elimination Chamber Match): John Cena defeated Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, Kane, Chris Masters, and Carlito Carribean Cool (28:24) in an "Elimination Chamber" match to retain the title. Michaels pinned Angle (13:58). Masters and Carlito pinned Kane (19:00). Carlito pinned Michaels (23:30). Carlito pinned Masters (28:15). Cena pinned Carlito (28:24)...World Heavyweight Title Match: Edge pinned John Cena (1:41) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's New Year Revolution 2007 Date: January 7, 2007 Location: Kansas City, Missouri Arena: Kemper Arena Attendance: 10,000 Dark Match: Vladimir Kozlov (Oleg Prudius) defeated Eugene Dinsmore...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Steel Cage Match): Jeff Hardy defeated Johnny Nitro (16:00) to retain the title...Tag Team Turmoil Match: Cryme Tyme (JTG and Shad) defeated Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, The Higlanders (Rory and Robbie McAllister), Super Crazy and Hacksaw Jim Duggan, and The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) (21:00) in a "Tag Team Turmoil Elimination" match. Shelton Benjamin pinned Robbie McAllister (4:00). Charlie Haas pinned Super Crazy (7:00). Trevor Murdoch pinned Charlie Haas. Shad pinned Lance Cade (21:00)...Kenny Dykstra pinned Ric Flair (10:00)...Women's World Title Match: Mickie James pinned Victoria (7:00) to retain the title...World Tag Team Title Match: Rated RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) fought to a No Contest against D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) (22:00). Rated RKO retains the tag team titles...Chris Masters pinned Carlito Caribbean Cool (5:00)...World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned Umaga (17:00) to retain the title.